A Tale of Drabbles
by Laonasa Enllyn Avery
Summary: Solangelo, Percabeth, and all other canon pairings, plus side pairings suggested! Basicallly, this is going to be a story with drabbles. Fluff, angst, anything really. SYOC for side stories, and I need prompts too! AUs, Facebook, commentaries.. duh.
1. Chapter 1: Facebook Drabbles

**HELLOOOO! This is Asa here to report! So, basically this is a series of drabbles between demigods and gods- mainly the seven and Nico, but not limited to them. May contain crossovers like Harry potter, the Mortal Instruments, the Kane Chronicles.. Basically most of the fandoms I belong to!**

**Yippee!**

**Pairings focus on, but are not limited to: Jasper, Percabeth, Caleo, Solangelo, and Frazel. Will be receiving prompts and ideas, AU verses, and SYOCs for side stories. I need mortals, minor demigods, and etc. No Big Three kids please! The SYOC form is below:**

**Full Name:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Godly relation(If demigod):**

**Powers:**

**Ambrosia taste:**

**Nectar taste:**

**Personality:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Dislikes/ Likes:**

**Fears:**

**History:**

**So, First drabble: Demigods &amp; gods on Facebook.**

**Warnings: Language may be rated T.**

1\. Leo is back.

[Supreme Commander Leo] has updated his timeline.

Hey guys ;) Team Leo's rolling back! Woohoo!

\- Jason Grace – WTH Leo?!

\- Persassius Jackson – YOU'RE ALIVE?! HEY NICO, DIDN'T YOU SAY HE WAS DEAD?!

\- Nico Di Angelo – Whoa there, Kelp head. Yes, he was dead.

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – Percy, what's wrong with your name?

\- Perssasius Jackson – What? Oh s- LEO!

\- Supreme Commander Leo – It suits you, water boy.

\- Piper McLean – Leo! You had us worried .

\- Supreme Commander Leo – Aww, Beauty girl, miss me much? XD

\- Beauty Girl – Leo, I told you not to call me that.

\- Beauty Girl – Oh Leo, I'm going to kill you.

\- Supreme Commander Leo – Whoops. Looks like my finger slipped. :P

\- Piper McLean – Leo..

\- Percy Jackson – Yaay! Finally figured how to switch my name again.

\- Jason Grace – Lol. Seaweed brain.

\- Percy Jackson – Air head.

\- Jason Grace – Beach Boy.

\- Percy Jackson – Superman.

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – Boys.

\- Jason Grace – Kelp Head.

\- Piper McLean – Boys!

\- Jason Grace – XP

\- Hazel Levesque – Oh my, Leo! You're back!

\- Supreme Commander Leo – Yup. How's my favorite girl!

\- Frank Zhang – Back off, Fire boy.

\- Supreme Commander Leo – Don't worry, big guy. I've got my girlfriend back here.

\- Iguana Boy – What?

\- Frank Zhang – Leo…

\- Supreme Commander Leo – No need to threaten me, Zhang!

\- Percy Jackson – What? Leo, you got a girlfriend?

\- Supreme Commander Leo – Oh yeah, Cally girl here!

\- Percy Jackson – You should've TOLD US THAT FIRST!

\- Annabeth Chase(architect)– Percy…

\- Percy Jackson – …Oops.

2\. Percabeth

[Percy Jackson] has updated his timeline.

We made it out of Tartarus, Wise Girl!

Tagged: Annabeth Chase(architect)

\- Piper McLean – Aw, that's sweet!

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – Say hello to Bob, Seaweed Brain :'l

\- Percy Jackson – D': Annie…

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – …Percy, not that again.

\- Thalia Grace – Hey, Annie girl!

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – Thals. *glares*

\- Percy Jackson – Pinecone face!

\- Thalia Grace – Annabeth, do you mind if I slaughter your boyfriend?

\- Percy Jackson – Wise Girl! Help me! *waves arms*

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – guys..

\- Supreme Commander Leo – Thalia is scary.

\- Thalia Grace – And I like it that way. *Strangles Kelp Head*

\- Percy Jackson – Help me, Annabeth, HEL-

\- Jason Grace – Continue with that, sis. *covers piper's eyes*

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) - *Sighs*

3\. Solangelo

[Nico Di Angelo] has updated his profile picture.

(Picture of Will and Nico wearing couple sweaters)

\- Jason Grace – NICO! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE?!

\- Jason Grace – AND YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER?!

\- Nico Di Angelo – Huh, yeah…

\- Will Solace – :'( Nico, I think your cousin doesn't like me..

\- Nico Di Angelo – Don't worry, he's being dramatic.

\- Jason Grace – NO I'M NOT! SAY SOMETHING, PERCY!

\- Percy Jackson – Well… I'm okay…

\- Jason Grace – What? Seriously?

\- Percy Jackson – Obviously, he'd found his type…

\- Annabeth Chase(architect) – Oh no, not this again..

\- Percy Jackson – BECAUSE IT'S NOT ME!

\- Nico Di Angelo – Percy, I told you I got over you..

\- Percy Jackson – …

-Jason Grace – I'm still not okay with this.

\- Reyna – Nico?

\- Nico Di Angelo – Oh hey, Reyna.

\- Reyna – Solace, isn't it?

\- Will Solace – Um.. yeah.

\- Reyna – If you break Nico's heart, I'm going to set my dogs on you.

\- Nico Di Angelo – Please, guys..

\- Hazel Levesque – Nico, I agree with Reyna on this. Did you get her point, Will?

\- Will Solace – Yes… Ma'am..

-Nico Di Angelo – By the gods, guys…

\- Hades – Triple that, young godling.

\- Nico Di Angelo – DAD?!

**So, how was it? I know, I'm a crappy writer, but still tell me what you think :)**

**And prompts, people, prompts!**

**R&amp;R please….**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrows and Mishap

**Me here again! :)**

**This time, I'm going to do a short fic on Percy's archery skills :) Which, of course suck. To be more exact, the big three sons' archery skills, and how they managed to have an angry Hecate cabin on their heels. Enjoy :) No pairings except canon in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the dam books. You would see much more Nico and Will if I did.**

**Stars: Jason Grace(canon), Percy Jackson (canon), Nico Di Angelo (canon), Will Solace (canon), Lou Ellen (canon), Fayelyn Hart (SYOC), Akiko Lee (SYOC), and a few others.**

"Fish boy, there is no way that you are better in archery than I am." Jason gritted out between his teeth. He was thoroughly annoyed with the son of Poseidon, who was grinning stupidly at him from behind a rack of practice bows.

Percy didn't seem frazzled in the least as he looked pointedly at the arrow lying across the field.

"Grace, even I can't miss _that_ badly." He snorted.

The blond boy refused to look at the arrow.

"Wanna bet?"

Percy raised his eyebrow as he took a gulp from his blue coke.. Once again, Jason had no idea how the camp managed to serve food in every hue, but he guessed it must be possible- after all, coke was the chosen beverage of Mr.D.

He frowned and shifted, letting the worn wooden bow hang at his side. Percy merely tossed the empty can into the trash bin as he picked up one of the bows.

"Oh Superman, you have no idea how you will lose… miserably." He said with a flourish.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Kelp head, I heard from the Apollo cabin that you had such bad aim the campers banned you from using a bow."

As the pair trudged up in a half hearted, half playful manner, Jason caught sight of a certain small, dark haired son of Hades walking by with his _boyfriend_ Solace. They were engaged in conversation, Nico's face turned away from the sunlight. It'd been a week since the whole 'Hi Percy, I've been crushing on you but you're not my type' incident, and the two were already cuddly as hell. Oh, the irony.

"Nicooo!" Jason called for his younger cousin.

Nico seemed way to deep in conversation with the golden haired boy, and he looked better than when Jason last saw him in the infirmary. When Nico didn't seem to notice, a black haired Asian girl poked the boy in the arm. He started, turning around to look at Jason.

"Jason?" He said, a bit confused at the bow in Jason's hand. Oh right. He knew how bad Jason was at archery.

"Morning, Nico. Me and Percy was just about to have a archery contest."

Nico's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"But you both are awf-"

"So, why don't you join? It'll be like a little Big Three thing!"

Percy called out. "No way, Jace! My dad is way more cool than yours!"

The smaller, sallow boy seemed to sigh, exasperated.

"Alright, I'll join." He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Will? Do you want to do the judge?"

Jason held a hand in front of Will's sunny face.

"No way Nico. I'm not going to let your boyfriend do the judge." He said, sternly.

Nico flushed, and an embarrassed pink spread out over his pale face.

"Grace, Will isn't my boyfriend!" Nico seemed to miss the way the doctor looked like a drowning puppy at that.

Jason, being the older, understanding brother, nodded vaguely.

"So, Akiko? Would you do the judge for us?" he asked to the black haired girl who seemed to nearly jump at his words.

"Oh… yes." She said, dropping the medical kit in her hands to come over to the boys. She looked skeptically at Percy's bow.

"Percy, you're holding it upside down." She said simply.

Jason giggled- no, he did not giggle! gave a manly chortle as Percy looked awkward as he adjusted the direction he was holding the bow. Jason looked at Nico to mention what a seaweed head the loyal boy was, but failed miserably when he saw Nico hugging Will. HUGGING. Jason choked on air, and he rubbed at his eyes. There was no way that Nico, the little gloomy fluff bal of death would hug another person voluntarily. _I leave them for a week to their devices, and __**this**__ is what they come up with? Next thing I know, I'll be giving Nico hot chocolate and comforting him from fighting with his boyfriend!_

The doctor inclined his head towards Jason and broke into a smile as he looked at Nico, who was, presumably, grumbling. Will said something that Nico seemed to agree with, and then the other blonde started going off towards the medic tents.

Jason gave Nico The Stare. He flinched, and averted his eyes as he took his place next to Jason.

Akiko was already in the branches of some tree, and she called out over the field.

"The targets, everyone! They should be sturdy enough to hold your arrows!"

All three of the boys looked at the targets. They were swaying precariously in the wind, wooden splinters tearing off now and then. Personally, Jason thought they looked ready to blow up into bits and pieces-assuming, of course that any one of their trio could shoot one right.

"Alright, so we'll do this in turns. The rules are to not shoot each other or fight during the shootings. Maybe we should take this age wise- so Percy, feel free to go first!"

The green eyed boy stepped forward. He squinted at the targets, and all of a sudden, the targets seemed to _move_. Percy immediately regretted the bet. He drew the arrow- and took a shot. The arrow narrowly missed the supposed tree in which Akiko had taken shelter. Bad one. Percy got a minus 3 for that.

As the first round went around, Jason ended up with 1 for hitting the very edge of the target. Nico got a 3 ("Got helped by your boyfriend, Nico?" "Shut up, Percy."), and all three were at a bypass by the next round. It was more of a fun game than a rivalry.

The problem occurred in the third and final round, when Percy took his third shot. Uncharacteristically, the hero looked nervous as he aimed for the target, and as he watched, Nico felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. When the arrow started speeding, Nico sensed something was wrong. Very wrong.

…

And that was when the arrow exploded.

Right in the face of the Hecate cabin's experiments, blowing up a great deal of magical squiggly goo, and positively infuriating the campers. Needless to say, the small army of angry demigods appeared in the line of the trio's view.

"What do we do?" Nico muttered, looking nervous.

"You could shadow travel us out?" Percy suggested. Just then, an angry voice sounded from the medical cabin, a long way down the hill. It was Will.

"You are never to use your underworld powers, Sunshine!" the Apollo camper shouted.

Nico shrugged and grabbed his cousins' arms. In a daze, Jason wondered how Will had heard the noise from his cabin. The pale boy poked his glasses to get his attention.

"Just run, you idiots." He said.

The riot of angry Hecate kids intensified, and Jason and Percy started sprinting along with Nico- who was, surprisingly, faster than either of them.

Behind them, Lou Ellen screamed.

"Hear, troops! We are to be tracking down the criminals who have disturbed our mother's Pinky Powder summoning ritual! On, men!"

Her voice seemed to have lost any trace of sanity as the cabin rushed down upon the three most powerful demigods of the generation. One girl(he thought it was Faye) with choppy black hair and flaming eyes threw a roman javelin at the boys. _Where in the name of Holy Hades did she get a Roman Javelin?! Ow!_

Jason fought the urge to look backwards to just _barely check_ how the Hecate cabin was following at an alarming rate. _I suppose a peek wouldn't hurt.._ he reasoned. Glancing back, he immediately regretted his decision.

_They're like a pack of hyenas!_ He exclaimed to himself.

As they ran towards the woods, Jason realized that Percy had disappeared. And where was Nico?

He then spotted the small boy sprinting away from the trail.. as if…

As if he knew there was something wrong with the trail.

Just as he tripped, Jason heard one of the Hecate children shout something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupefy!'.

And everything went black.

**I hope this one was nice :) I'm planning to do a pairing fluff next time! SYOC description form is in chapter one!**

**And here's a hint to what I'm writing for one of the AU chapters..**

**Live long and prosper, readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Star Trek vers

**I'm so sorry! I took way too long writing this! Dam writer's block! Holy schist!**

**A/N So, I thought it was due for my next fic. I'm picking out my ideas like a bird with its worms. Like I've said last time, this one is a Star Trek (2009) crossover. Percy is the Captain of the USS Olympia, and Jason is his first commander (transferred from Reyna's first commander on the USS Rome). Annabeth is the navigator ensign, Leo is the helmsman, Ralph (my oc, son of Hephaestus) is the CEO, Will is the CMO, Nico (I'm planning on portraying him as of Vulcan descent) works with him as a forensic scientist, Clarisse is the head of security, Calypso is a nurse. Piper is the communications Lieutenant. The USS Rome has Reyna as Captain, Frank as first officer/commander, Hazel as the foreign metals scientist, Octavian as the linguistics Lieutenant. Thalia and the hunt are on another ship, USS Artemis. All the Olympians are Admirals.**

**Enjoy guys, and R&amp;R!**

**# As a side note, any of the AUs I post can be continued if you guys really want it- but I have no idea why people would want to read my crappy writing.**

**# Disclaimer: I own none of this except for the characters' positions and part of the plot.**

**Do I really sound like I could write this stuff?**

"Captain! Captain!" A young voice sounded from the speakers. It was the CEO of the USS Olympia- Ralph, if Percy remembered correctly. The British genius coughed into the mike as he fumbled for the words-

"Captain, the warp drive has gone out, sir!" he managed. Percy blinked at this unexpected news.

"CEO, is there anything that might've caused this?"

"No, sir. I'm sure that the nuclear power hasn't over reacted, and the tubes are all safe, but.."

"There is no clear reason for the problem?" Percy supplied.

There was a grunt of agreement from the younger officer on the line. The captain of the USS Olympia sighed and addressed one of his crew- Piper, the communications head.

"Are the connections with the USS Rome stable, Lieutenant?" He asked.

The native American brunette spared him a glance as her hands fluttered over the keyboard.

"I'm not sure, sir. All we're receiving is a jumbled signal of a language I can't seem to interpret. I'm still running the checks, though, and there seems to be signs of distress." Piper answered.

Jason stared at the screen as Percy scratched his head. There was no reason for them to have been pulled off course- The Olympia was a sturdy Luna class vessel, and the mission had been a simple scouring route. The only objective of importance had been delivering the Romulan ambassador safely back to his home planet, and that had been finished weeks ago. Beside the two, navigator ensign Annabeth frowned.

"Jackson, sir, we seem to be approaching another vessel nearby." She said. Percy shared a look with his first commander and joined Annabeth.

"Can you classify the vessel, ensign?"

"I believe it's one of our own, sir. But it isn't under any known order… I think this may be the USS Enterprise." She added. "Communications have stated that the Enterprise was currently on independent orders, and they weren't grouping when the other ships were readying for Vulcan."

Jason looked backwards at Piper. This may be a bad confrontation if the communications didn't get thought, he thought as he watched her work. Percy seemed anxious- it had been, after all, the first mission since he'd gotten back from the USS Rome, and the journey was already turning out to be a big, big catastrophe. He really didn't want to be blasted by a plasma gun this time.

Piper adjusted her PADD as she turned to the captain and first officer.

"Sir, I have made connection with the USS Enterprise. I believe Captain Kirk wishes to speak with you."

Percy's eyebrows knit in mild confusion.

"Wait- McLean, was the captain of the Enterprise Kirk?"

"The positions seemed to have changed, sir. Commander Spock is still first officer though."

"All right then, officer. Please connect Captain Kirk." He said.

The screen in front flickered to life. In a few seconds, Percy was faced with a blond haired, blue eyed man. He glanced at Jason and grinned, motioning to the screen as he sat down at the helm. Jason took one look at the other captain and scowled.

"This is Captain Jackson of the USS Olympia. It's Kirk, right?" the sea-eyed man asked, his hands folded in an imitation of the Admirals he made fun of. Kirk cocked an eyebrow at Percy.

"Yes, Captain Jackson. And uh, could we keep out of the formalities for a moment?"

"It's alright, Kirk. What's the reason for calling?"

"Earth is currently under attack, Jackson. We need backup to get rid of the unknown ship."

"And this ship is?"

"Romulan, and the ship's leader claims he is from a future- in which the planet of Romulan is dead. His name's Nero, and that's why he's trying to kill Spock- er, my first captain."

Jason frowned.

"But all time planes are different. There should be no way the Spock in this realm is connected in any way with the happenings of another."

The pointy eared man behind Kirk spoke up.

"Yes, that would be the most logical reaction, officer. However, the captain of the enemy ship seems to have no idea about this. Nor is he, in any way, intelligent enough to understand." The half Vulcan said.

Percy smiled. "And you must be Spock."

"That is correct, sir."

"Well then, Spock, I guess we'll be helping you. Care to tell us where you need our ship to be waiting to support you, cap?"

Nico frowned in the med bay as he leaned over the corpse on the bed. It seemed normal, not the type of body to zombify itself and go running about, wreaking havoc in the streets. But it had, and nearly caused a riot in the ship.

Just as he was about to touch his syringe to the body's arm, he felt a pair of warm arms encircle his waist.

"Hey, death boy."

A slightly older man with sunlit blonde hair tickled Nico's sides from behind. Nico grumbled and squirmed in his grip.

"I thought I told you not to this when I'm working, Will."

"What? I can't even cuddle you?"

"Solace."

Will pouted, moving around him to inspect the body. "Oh all right. You're inspecting the zombie. How ironic."

At his boyfriend's comment, Nico just rolled his eyes and used the syringe to take a sample of the corpse's decayed blood. He scrunched up his pale nose, slightly pointed ears twitching in annoyance as Will cut off a piece of the body's hair and nails. This was his project- not the gods damned CMO's.

"Will, this is my job." He muttered. Will hugged the grumpier boy once more as he headed off to the labs.

"That means it's also mine! By the way, captain seems to be considering supporting the U.S.S. Enterprise in some weird mission. Better take care of your cousin before he does something stupid!"

And with that, the doctor whisked himself off to somewhere in the ship.

Nico groaned and buried his head in his hands. By his father's name, he was going to murder Percy.

**GODS GODS GODS GODS! I'M SO SORRY!**

**I wrote this effing chapter like seven weeks ago and I kept forgetting to upload! I'm so so so sorry!**

**I know I'm a lazy witch, but I forgot all about fanfiction for a while when I was dating and discovering youtubers and, and!**

**I'm just so sorry! AGH!**

**I'll try to update more often….**


	4. Chapter 4: YouTuber Littlebigthree

**Hi guys, long time no see, eh?**

… **Oh gods I'm sorry, I'm a terrible writer. I was just- you know, getting ready for my finals, rolling around in bed, watching YouTubers.. basically I was procrastinating. I'm sorry!**

**So I got this AU idea from one of my fellow Phandom and PJO fangirls, (she's like my favorite writer here) which is basically a Youtuber AU. She's doing a Solangelo one; I'm not going to rip that off from her. Instead I'm going to do one on the 'little big three'. Excluding the girls- cause you know, Percy doesn't exactly have a sister.**

**If you want to just read the chapter, skip all the letters in bold. I know my A/Ns are tedious, but for my AUs, I'm going to need them to explain the background of these oneshots. So basically Nico is a gaming youtuber who does other things too; and of course he has a coming out video. Jason is like the Bf vs Gf doing youtuber, with occasional YouTube webshows like Kickthepj does. He's more of a vlog type of guy. Percy is the funny, silly one who does all the moronic stuff, gets into trouble, and does truth or dare-like stuff on his videos.**

**Actually, almost all the demigods do actually have channels- for instance, Rachel has this art/charity campaign channel. Leo is part of a prank group with Travis and Connor. Hazel does one on supernatural happenings- along with Piper's help. Will does do a channel, but it's mainly focused on his geeky side and music, and healing, of course. And most of them are in their early twenties or late teens. This chapter is a liveshow.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

(So, regular is Percy, italicized is _Nico_, underlined is Jason. All comments will be marked with a [blah blah] )

SeaweedBrain, DeathBoy, and Sparky Collaboration: the little three

What's up, guys, this is Perce at your service! And welcome to my new little collab video!

J: Oh come on, Jackson, this is our collab video. But hey there guys. I'm Sparky the superman at your service, along with my fellow idiots.

_Grace, I'd appreciate it if you didn't include me into that category. Well, hi. You guys have been nagging me about joining Jason and Percy. Nevermind that I'm a gamer. By the way, thanks…_

Neeks! I take offense! I'm not stupid.

_Really. *Gives Percy a deadpan stare*_

Um, yeah. Annabeth says I've got street smarts!

J: You don't, water boy. That's just in comparison to your overall intelligence.

_Nothing will penetrate his brain, Jason. Let's just get on with the video._

_Eh, someone just posted a comment about us._

Whippee! I'll read out this one!

J: Your choice.

[RogueM: OH MY GOD you guys are so adorable together wish you did more live shows like this.]

_Oh.. well, thanks, I guess._

J: Yeah, sorry about that. Neeks is always such a shy one.

_Wha- what in the name of-_

You guys are so niiceee *pumps the air* YAS, we've got five thousand viewers right now!

J: We usually get more as time passes, Percy. We'll thank them all together later- when we're passing out the 'presents' *wriggles eyebrows*

Oh, yeah, that…

J: Also, did you guys check out Nico's coming out video yet? Like, it was the cutest thing my little bro- *voice is muffled as Nico attacks*

_Gods, just shut up, Jason! *tackles him*_

Aw, my little kids, all grown up! What's that?

[Phangirl123X: wait- so Nico's FINALLY COMING OUT?! OMG SOLANGELO asdfghjkl]

J: So about that- *is still under Nico's attack*

_Oh no don't you dare, Sparky!_

Hmmm, I wonder what that means.. right, Neeks?

_I told you not call me that, and what are you implying?!_

J: We all know you have a thing for a certain blonde *winks at Nico*

_That's it. I'm officially out of here *tries to get up and dash out of the room*_

Nope, you're coming back. And thank you, Gremlinsix for showing your support, yes Lizzy he's not bi and all female OC fanfics are not going to happen, and yes, SolangeloFangirlTMI, they're getting to-

_PERCY_

Whoops, sorry. LOL.

[Justkillmealready: Oh shit solangelo's real.]

No schi-

J: Percy! Help me! Rabid Nico's on loose!

Anyways, we're getting off track. We were going to tell you guys about our awesome offer we got! Though Nico's love life is interesting…

_So, guys, we're going to be in the game Forsaken Land, and it's basically a game where you have these super cool powers, and it's in the middle of an apocalypse. Nuclear bombs, radiation, zombies, and monsters- all put together._

J: Phew, thanks bro *looks at Percy sarcastically* The game is like Nico's personal heaven; horror, apocalypse, and super powers. You know you're such a kid, you know?

A dam kid…

_What?_

Just an inside joke. Back to the announcement- wait;

[Harley Baker: GUYS THIS IS SO COOL XDXD I can't wait for it!]

Thanks for the support! The game's gonna come out in… two months, I think?

J: It's out in June 21st\- one month and a half.

_You know, I can't wait to play it!_

Aw, Neeks is cute when he gets excited.

J: Perce, you'll probably get murdered for that.

…_. *face palm*_

Weeell, okay then.. *whispers* please don't murder me. The fans await us.

_*Ignores* You'll get to play as three different characters: well, four actually- Rachel is doing one girl character. Different character, different scenario, different powers. If this game goes well off, I think they're going to make a multiplayer mode or something._

J: You should check out mine- its cooler than Neeks' or Perce's. They look like us! And!

Whoa, watch it, Grace. You're going to spoil the surprise for them!

_Oh just go and bicker somewhere else already._

Anyways, the second thing we have to tell you guys is that we are also doing an acting part in the new episodes of Warden, which is by the way, the coolest Psychic related thriller mystery in the world.

I love thrillers! Annabeth too!

J: He's exaggerating. Well then, I guess this show is up?

_Pretty much, I'd guess, from what Percy is doing._

What I'm doing?

_Ranting and being stupid._

By the heavens, Neeks, you hurt my feelings! Do you do that to your boyf-

_*Lunges* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!_

Oh god oh god, he's going to murder me! Help me Jay-Jay! *runs*

J: Okay! Bye guys! Episode over!

[Sassyness: owo. Guys, seriously, you need to stop hitting on each other XD]  
[Lovethetube: I hope Persassy makes it back next week.]

**That was awful! ;-; I'm so sorry for being such a crappy writer. Anyways, what should the next chapter be about? (and don't worry guys, your OCs will soon take part) I was considering a zombie apocalypse thing, or maybe a description of our favorite girls meeting the mortals, or some other cliché. Review and leave me ideas, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nico

**I really should update more often… Anyways, this time, I decided to do something more… darker. Yes, yes, this may be a bit OOC, I might get some things wrong, but don't kill me. This better be better, or I'll probably not get any more reviews from you guys. XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hulloo? Nico? Percy? Annabeth? Do you hear meee?**

**All characters: (Goes on with the book)**

**Aww, I feel like Jack Frost.**

**Oh, and guys? I'm sorry for the last chapter; this site doesn't seem to allow underlines anymore XP so I put it up again!**

[Three times Nico cried, and one time everyone else did]

"Bianca."

Nico sat, shoulders hunched. His sword was strewn on the ground next to him. Around the small boy, a desolate world of fire and shadows stretched out over the plains. A tiny light in the distance sparkled and shone among the screams and wails of hell.

The black haired child shook. His frail frame swayed against the unforgiving stench of the Furies. Jeans ripped and smudged, circles were imprinted under his eyes. Young eyes, ones not made for the world of the dead.

"How- why?" Nico gasped.

His breaths were uneven, ragged now. Tears, tears, so many tears. They stung as they left trails on his skin. The boy took a shuddering gasp, and then.

He sobbed. He sobbed like the world was at an end. It was at an end.

"Bianca, Bianca, Bianca,"

Shrouded in the black of his birth, he knelt in the fields of Asphodel, crying out for his lost one. Tender hands cradled a small figurine to his chest. Cold, drenched, exhausted.

And like that, the world around him spun on its axis, like every day, like every other day.

The fallen backside of a boy. Barely old enough to know responsibility. The boy panted, grappled for air as he clutched desperately to the edges of the pit. No, no, no... Eyes frantic and shattered, the teenager sat in desolation, watching the edges of the darkness crumble and give into eternal death.

It felt like him, so much like him. He clawed at his shirt, at his arms. He scratched so hard that blood dripped down his skin. Grimy fingers tugged at the red black liquid, scraping over his cheeks, his eyes, his sides.

An inhuman screech sounded from his hoarse throat. Then a choked sob.

Percy was dead. Annabeth was dead. He'd failed them all.. failed them all.

It was like a dystopian story. The world around him was in ruins. Though he couldn't see it, he bet that much more of the world was also in ruins.

All because of him. Everything. Everything.

The world was in ruins.

Leo had given up his life. Jason- Jason, where was Jason anyways?

Piper was dead. Frank and Hazel were still struggling.

'And I.."

And Nico, was dissolving.

He held up his own hand and looked at it. Good bye everyone. I'm sorry I failed you. He felt at peace. Lost, but calm. Would that even make sense?

His mp3 crackled on the place it was on the ground.

"_This is Gospel, for the fallen ones, locked away in a permanent slumber, assembling, their philosophies, from pieces of broken memories…"_

'How fitting.'

His senses were fuzzed. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see. Falling to the ground, Nico clutched his hand to his chest. The hand that had held that small figurine, so many years ago…

He didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember. He wanted to still love the world.

A single tear streaked its way down his cheek.

" _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world,_

_And bury me alive, 'Cause I won't give up without a fight…"_

"…_._ _The fear of falling apart.."_

"And finally, Nico Di Angelo. Who will, forever and for all times past, be remembered as our own angel of the dead."

In the remnants of the war, the ragged group of left over campers gathered at a site of graves. A graveyard. A place of death and mourning.

Will sat on the ground.

His hands were shaking. Shaking from pure exertion. From fear, from hate, from loss.

Hazel hugged Frank closely. She sobbed into his arms. Her brother.

Their family.

Their loves.

Their friends.

Their people.

Everyone sat in the light of a bonfire, in silence. In a silent wish for the dead to come back.

**I'm not really good at writing short stuff, so… he..**


	6. Chapter 6: Apocalypse Game AU

A google+ update pops up on your screen. Setting down your mug filled with a murky dark liquid, you click on it. It reads-

'Hashtags; #Littlebigthree #DeathBoy, #SeaweedBrain, #Sparky, #omfgthey'resocute, #aaargh, #zombieapocalypse, #videogame, #myfeels'

[ultraPhangirl: Did you guys see this? Asdfjkl… This is so cool, like I can't even- oh just check it out. You know, the #Littlebigthree all did separate playthroughs of the game? IT'S SO FREAKIN' AWESOME XDXD]'

Glancing at the hashtags for a moment, you smile, and then scroll the page downwards.

'[Oh, by the way, the download link is below owo]'

Of course, your cursor heads towards the link, and a few moments later, when you return with a new cup of water, there's the loading screen on your computer, you settle down and wait.

Loading game…

The title screen on the computer pops up, a blocky, metallic font filling the scene. The title reads; 'Extermination: the After'. It's a pretty typical title for an apocalypse game, and the background filled with burning city ruins is certainly helping with the mood. Your fingers automatically click the begin button. There's a demand for you to choose a character. You look over at their profiles.

Perry Johnson- age twenty two, male, quite loyal and light hearted. His main power is water. You smirk at that revelation. Certainly, that fits.

Then come Jace Gregor- twenty, male, a natural leader and a rule- follower. His main power is listed as air and lightning. Hmm, quite on the spot too.

Nichole Di Aaron. Eighteen... so they'd decided to keep his Italian origin. Well, they mustn't have had much choice, seeing that he had a mixed accent. A whisperer of the zombies, main power being shadows. Nice outfit, you think when you note the overall black theme.

Riley Elizabeth Summers. The biggest change in name so far, you notice, but this is a game after all. Gifted with precognitions and telepathic abilities.

You ponder for a moment, and then you decide to go with Rachel. That's before you notice a couple 'hidden' characters. Frowning, you direct your cursor. A red, tiny notice reads- 'hidden until full play with a random character'. You wonder who they are, since there was no mention of this before. You then choose Riley's character; it looks quite interesting.

The screen blacks out. The game's starting.

Riley Elizabeth Summers woke up in the morning of September seventeenth, with an aching back and a splattered apron strew across her back. She shook it off, and propped herself upwards.

Yawning, she looked around her.

A large, well furnished room with expensive, intricate objects looked normal enough. The paint sprayed walls and the half dyed draperies wasn't. Riley didn't really care if her room looked messy- she liked it that way. Her parents were waay too pumped for their own good. Riley rolled her eyes and rolled out of her bed. Great. They were going to go to get her things for school today.

She clutched at the edges of her bed sheets. She did not want to get ready for boarding school. Like, at all. A Ladies' academy? Seriously?

Riley pulled off her apron and ran her fingers through her wild scarlet mane. A few strands stuck to her fingers, and she pulled off the tangled mess. She hated it when that happened.

A blue hairbrush apparently had decided to stick in her hair, she noticed as she brushed her teeth. Riley groaned as she noticed the time. Her mother would be screaming at her in a few minutes. She pulls on a loose pair of worn jeans and a tie dyed T-shirt. Frowning, she inspects it once. It seems like it used to be a Nike one. She shrugs.

It's not like she cares.

After a few seconds, she winces at the sound that shrieks from downstairs.

"Riley Elizabeth Summers, come down this instant!"

Riley grumbled, standing up. Her canvas bag is filled with a few cans of spray paint and some knick nacks. She should probably get going.

The red head looked back at her artist's room, and smiles a bit. "I'll be back in a couple hours." She mutters.

Oh, how that was horribly wrong.

I looked up at the mall ceiling. It seemed to stretch out on, and on, and on, with an endless walkway filled with chattering people. Scrunching my face, I followed my dad into the crowd. He was wearing a neatly fitted suit, and he seemed to be more interested in his tablet than his daughter. Cheers.

I looked into my bag. There's an assortment of spray cans, a small sketchpad and a few color pencils. I rummage around, taking out a small charcoal piece. As I rubbed it onto my paper, my father glanced at me.

"Riley," he said in a stern tone. I wanted to ignore him. Go and do your work already.

But I didn't. I shot him a sideways glance, and I decide to keep on sketching. The crowd is a beautiful assortment of colors and identities against the bland, grey, black, and white of the building.

It's all the beauty in the world that keeps me going, I think.

The Big Problem happened when I was coloring in a strawberry blonde mane of hair. (Yeah, oddly specific memory, but it just happened to be the most imprinting memory in my life. It kind of stuck.)

A scream rang out throughout the mall, and suddenly, I saw it- a man chewing off the hand of a fainted teenager.

Of course, I did the logical thing.

I ran.

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER**

**I PRMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY NOW! I JUST HAD A BRIEF PROBLEM IN LIFE XD**

**Yea, sorry for the caps lock I'm just really sorry :P**


End file.
